Burn It Down
by mikotohs
Summary: She was born from destruction, he created it. She was trash, he was a King. She needed a home... he provided it. She was everything he wasn't - at least, that's what he had hoped. [Mikoto/OC]
1. Eiko

Chapter 1: Eiko

* * *

**The cycle repeated**  
**as explosions broke in the sky**

* * *

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

The only sound that currently met her ears was the sound of her sneakers hitting the wet ground. Her hands were balled into fists, one clinging onto a backpack for dear life, while the other pumped along with her as she sprinted. She was well aware of the multiple footsteps trailing behind her, shouting obscenities and cocking their guns - but she ignored them. Her long black hair trailed behind her messily, her long bangs sticking to her forehead and cheeks thanks to the heavy downpour of rain.

She grunted softly, the bag bouncing on her back, as she took a sharp turn into an alley. She uttered a surprised cry when she bumped against someone's chest, sending herself and the other flying towards the cement floor. The backpack was tossed aside during her mid fall, a curse spilling from her lips when she landed on her shoulder roughly - a painful crunch sound following after.

"OI!"

Bright blue eyes met with angry hazel ones, and for a moment, the girls pursuers were forgotten. That was until she heard a gruff shout, followed by the cocking of guns and multiple footsteps coming to a stop.

"There!"

The girl blinked up, her eyes widening when she noticed that multiple men had now cornered her. She glanced warily at the bag that was sitting a couple feet away from her reach. One of the men stared at her, then the bag and then back at her - as if silently daring her to try and go for it. Daring her to see who could go faster. In a blur of movements the two dove for the bag, the girl biting into her lower lip roughly. She gripped the bag's shoulder strap, yanking it towards her with all of her might. The woman gasped feeling the butt of a gun hit her in the back of the head - but she ignored the dull pain and pulled the knife from her back pocket. She snapped it open with a flick of her wrist and dug it into her attacker without hesitation, piercing the flesh right beside his collar bone. He yelped out in pain and pulled away from her quickly, allowing her to pull her knife out of him and scramble away.

"Oi! What's going on!?"

The girl clicked her tongue, having completely forgotten she had just run into others as she was running from the men.

One of the men guffawed, pointing his gun at her with a grin, "She brought a knife to a gun fight, I see."

Her lip curled, her tongue clicking in displeasure as she glanced at everyone surrounding her. She gripped onto her pocket knife tightly, the metal digging into her skin as she did so. With a grunt, she tossed the knife at one of the other men pointing the gun at gun. He gurgled and began to fall, the knife digging into the area right above his heart. Before she could even celebrate her kill a burning pain erupted in her shoulder, causing her to cry out with pain. She grabbed her shoulder, her fingers coating with a wet and sticky crimson.

"Get those other brat's outta here," another man shouted, causing the girl to glare. Her glare twisted into a look of curiosity when the boy she bumped into, and another, stood protectively in front of her. The boy she bumped into held a skateboard in his arms, his brown hair worn messily on top of his head. The second was a slightly pudgy blonde, clad in an all white track suit and sunglasses. Honestly, her hero's weren't exactly what she would have dreamed of - but they could probably buy her some time.

"Oi," The skateboarder growled, lifting his chin up with pride, "Why don't you guys just run along?"

"The bitch has something of ours," Another man laughed obnoxiously, "We need it back. Why don't _you_ brats just run along, eh? Mind your own business!"

"What should we do with them, Yata-san?" The pudgy blond chuckled, looking towards his companion.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, taking in the female's appearance. She wasn't particularly tall, only an inch or two taller than he was. She had long black hair that seemed untamed and tangled due to the rain, her eyes the brightest of blues. She had a split lip, and what looked like the beginning of a black eye - not to mention her bleeding shoulder. She wore a loose, long sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans with a pair of worn out sneakers on her feet. When he finally turned away from her, he smirked, "Burn them."

The female's eyes widened and she stumbled back as the flames began to lick the bodies of the two front of her. She yelped out when she tripped over something, sending her crashing into the alley way's wall. Her head smacked against the brick harshly, her body immediately falling into unconsciousness. The last thing she clearly remembered hearing, was the shout of one of her attackers.

"They're HOMRA brats!"

* * *

The blond bartender ran a hand across his face one hand while the other hand rested lazily on his hip. He exhaled deeply, staring at the beaten and tattered female before moving his eyes over to one of his fellow clansman, "Tell me again how you found her?"

"She _literally_ ran into Yata-san," the pudgy clansman answered once more as he pointed towards the girl, the skateboarder blushed, "She was being chased by members of Yakuza... so we, eh, handled them? When we were done she was passed out on the floor, slumped against the wall."

"What was she doing runnin' away from Yakuza?" The veteran sighed as he shut his eyes, his accent becoming more prominent with his confusion.

"Her head should be fine, along with the bullet wound," A new voice chimed happily, causing the bartender to open his eyes and peer at the smiling male. His hands slowly retreated from the girls head to his lap, his smile never faltering, "She's lucky it was a through and through, Kusanagi-san."

Izumo Kusanagi sighed, turning his attention to the female - who was curled on the couch in the bar, her head wrapped in bandages along with her palms and shoulder, "Yakuza pulled a number on her, didn't they? Oi, Yatagarasu, what's in the bag she brought?"

Yata shifted awkwardly on his feet, pursing his lips before he spoke, "A lot of money."

Izumo's eyes narrowed at the answer, "How much is 'a lot'?"

"The bag is full of money," Yata sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'd say close to five thousand, maybe more or maybe less."

"What do you think King is going to say?" The smiling younger male pondered, tilting his head and bringing a finger to his lip casually.

"About the money or the girl?" Izumo deadpanned, giving a sigh of agitation.

"Both."

"I'm not exactly sure what Mikoto will - "

A soft groan interrupted Izumo's sentence and all eyes in the room turned towards the girl as her eyes began fluttering open slowly.

Her vision was blurry, very blurry - and her head ached worse than anything at the moment. Scratch that. Her head _and_ shoulder ached worse than anything she's endured before. She groaned once more, a hand reaching for her head as she blinked away the grogginess from her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was sitting on a comfortable couch, rather than the hard floor - and that there were multiple people surrounding her.

Her first thought was that Yakuza had managed to drag her back to their compound and were waiting to torture her. So, with that thought in mind, her hand immediately when for her back pocket, hoping to grip onto the cheap metal knife she owned.

"You won't be needing this while you're here," an accented voice spoke.

Her blue eyes snapped up and she glared at the blond man, a snarl on her lips when she noticed he held onto her knife casually. He let her see it for a moment before sighing and setting the knife into his pocket easily.

"Can you tell us who you are?"

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin at how close the voice was. Her head snapped to her right as she stared face-to-face with a dirty blond. His eyes were soft and gentle, along with the smile that adorned his innocent face. Her eyes widened with fear at his close proximity and she shrunk back, her hands balling into tight fists. He only blinked at her, his mouth forming a soft 'o' as he waved his hands frantically in front of his own face, "Gomen, gomen... My name is Totsuka Tatara, this is HOMRA. You're safe, we're not Yakuza."

The girl didn't relax at all, because not only was she unarmed but she was with a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Can you tell me you're name?" Totsuka asked softly, offering her a weak smile, "I promise we're not going to hurt you, we just want to know your name."

The girl clenched her jaw before she spoke. Her voice was soft and meek, not matching up with the powerful glare she was giving Izumo only seconds earlier, "Eiko. Hotaru Eiko."

* * *

**Authors Corner**: Hello, lovelies! This is my new K story, I had one previously written but I absolutely hated the way it was written and I didn't know where I wanted to go with it so here's a new one. Please review!


	2. Newcomer

Chapter 2: Newcomer

* * *

**all that I needed  
was the one thing I couldn't find**

* * *

"Hotaru Eiko," Totsuka smiled, testing the name out, "Beautiful name, it's suits you well Hotaru-san."

Eiko's blue eyes narrowed, her fear and awareness of those around her never faltering in the slightest. She spoke once more, her tone soft, "HOMRA... Under control of the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. Right?"

Izumo's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Yes."

Something flashed in Eiko's eyes before she quickly averted her gaze towards her wrapped shoulder and then her hands, she gazed at them for a moment and frowned. Eiko grumbled a quiet thank you and an apology towards Totsuka before letting her voice rise to a more audible level, "...I'll be on my way, I'll need my bag and my knife. So, please, give them back."

"She stays."

Eiko froze, her breath hitching in her throat and her whole body became stiff with fear. Her eyes slowly trailed over to look at the speaker, her blue eyes meeting the fierce gold of the Red King. Suoh Mikoto held her gaze, his whole face looking impassive and uncaring as he simply blinked at her. He held a cigarette loosely between his lips, his other hand running through his crimson colored hair. She clenched her jaw, a nervous habit she had developed over the years - along with her habit of clicking her tongue when she was annoyed.

"Ah, Mikoto," Izumo nodded, a frown on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yakuza has already put a bounty on her head," Mikoto spoke, his voice deep. Reminding her of the low rumble of a motorcycle engine, "She's wanted; Dead or alive."

"What the hell did you do to upset Yakuza?" A random HOMRA member snapped at her angrily, "Mikoto-san, is she really going to stay?"

Mikoto shrugged, taking long slow strides towards the woman. She leaned further back into the couch, hoping it would keep her safe from the multiple men in the room. Despite her undeniable fear, she still held eye contact with Mikoto, her gaze not faltering in the slightest. The Red King stopped in front of her, bending his knees and resting his forearms on his thighs lazily.

Eiko finally mustered up the courage and averted her gaze, her jaw clenching and unclenching and her heart thudding against her ribcage violently. The aurora that Mikoto gave off was incomparable to the aurora at Yakuza. He reeked of authority and power... power that she could _never_ imagine herself having. But, she would never admit that to him, he would just laugh at her or think of her as being a weakling. She was nothing but trash compared to someone like him, a King.

He was royalty and she was the joker, it was a simple as that.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need your charity."

Mikoto raised his brows, looking towards her bandaged hands and head, "Are you sure?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, whipping her head around to glare at the man. Her cheeks flushed with anger, as her chest rose and fell quickly. She stared at him for another moment before scoffing, spitting out the name she spoke next, "_Yakuza_. Greedy bastards, that's what they are. They're a little pissy because I took some money."

"That's not all you did... is it, Hotaru-san," Totsuka spoke, tilting his head so a few dirty blond strands fell in front of his eyes.

Anger flashed through her eyes and Eiko remained silent for a moment before she clicked her tongue, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"The likes of us?" Yata barked out, showing up beside Mikoto and angrily pointing a finger at the girl, "How dare you speak to Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san like that! You should be grateful that Mikoto-san is offering you a place to stay! That he's offering to help!"

"I don't need your charity," Eiko repeated, crossing her arms defiantly, "I've handled myself fine my whole life."

"I'm going to assume, Eiko-chan," Izumo began, pushing Yata gently aside and taking a step beside his King, "That you've been forced to stay with Yakuza up until now. With that being said you probably know many secrets, secrets they don't want others to know about. So, along with stealin' their money, you also know too much. You were never meant to leave their sights, but you did. Am I right, Eiko-chan?"

Eiko stared blankly at the man, but her eyes gave away the anger she felt. Her blue eyes darkened and swirled with emotions, her fingers twitching as they ached to clench into tight fists.

"Judging by the bruise on your eye, and the fading bruises on your neck," Izumo continued, lighting a cigarette with a snap of his fingers, "You've been there for quite some time. We just don't know why."

"You don't need to know _why_," Eiko glared, looking over Izumo's tall frame, "You don't need to know anything about me. You have your guesses about me and I have mine about you. It's not very hard to read a person, Kyoto-san."

Izumo smirked at the nickname '_Kyoto-san_', but remained quiet and continued to listen to the young woman's rant.

"I'm assuming you're the second in the command," Eiko spoke, leaning back in her seat and hugging herself, "You hold authority - that much is obvious. The way you stand, talk and analyze is very close to the way of a leaders and I would have assumed you were the leader if I hadn't known this was HOMRA. And you, Totsuka-san, must be a veteran. Judging by the way the boy spoke to me about disrespecting you _and_ your King, it shows the authority you hold as well."

Izumo chuckled, speaking teasingly, "You're not as dumb as you look, Eiko-chan."

Eiko narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, "Give me my knife and my bag, let me be on my way."

"Where are you in a rush to go?" Totsuka asked with a sheepish smile, "Why not stay here and settle down? You took a bit worn out and -"

Totsuka was interrupted when Mikoto's hand shot forward, grasping Eiko by the throat. She gasped at the sudden contact, her hands immediately flying to his wrists. He didn't hold her throat tight enough to choke her, but he held her in place - forcing her to stare him in the eyes. His eyes gave a soft red glow before dimming to the normal gold. She leaned away from him, struggling to break free from his hold. Her whole body became hot and she could feel herself begin to sweat, the wiggling probably opening the wounds her bandages tried to hold in. She pleaded with him using only her eyes, she was afraid her voice would fail her and she would stutter or her voice would crack. His brows were furrowed above his eyes and he continued to watch her, as if he was studying her with everything he could.

"Mikoto?"

Everyone's attention was caught by the small voice that spoke, and from the corner of her eye, Eiko spotted the small white haired girl. The girl took small quick steps towards Mikoto, grasping onto the sleeve of his outstretched arm. She stared at him for a moment before he nodded once, then she brought her hand up to her eye. A small red marble was held in place above her eye, and Eiko could only watch in confusion and fear as the girl stared at her. The whole bar was silenced, waiting for the little girls reaction and after a moment Anna's mouth parted - her marble nearly slipping from her grasp. She stared at Eiko for a moment longer, without the marble in her hand, before a soft word spilled from her lips, confusing nearly everyone in the bar, "It's her."

Eiko shifted uncomfortably from her spot on the couch, breathing in and out rapidly. Mikoto released her throat and glanced down at the small girl, who still held Eiko's gaze fiercely. The black haired woman clenched her jaw and finally found her voice, despite the slight shakiness to it, "What does that mean?"

Mikoto reached his hand out slowly this time, and Eiko resisted another flinch as he set it on top of her head. She yelped out when she saw the flames lick his arm, they slowly began to cast themselves over her own body and then after a quick moment they seized - and Mikoto pulled his arm back. Her hands flew to her head and face, patting herself to make sure that she was still alive and not a sizzling piece of bacon. She looked up at Mikoto, her eyes wide and her frame shaking with fear.

"M-Mikoto-san!"

"Did he just..."

"Wha!?"

Eiko felt her wrist tingle and she hurriedly yanked at the damp sleeve of her shirt. Her eyes widened when she spotted the unmistakable insignia on her skin, "W-Why?"

Mikoto sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair, "You remind me of someone."

"I didn't need it!" Eiko snapped harshly, she flinched when she felt her body warm up and she quickly contained her anger - bottling it up inside of her. She brought her hands to her hair and shut her eyes as she forced her emotions down. Like a sickening bile that threatened for rise in there throat, she shoved down all of the burning desires within her. But she knew it was there, a raging fire burning inside of her. Now she had to learn to control it and all of it's powers, it was too much.

...But she didn't want this power, _right_? She never asked for it! Mikoto had just... given it to her without even a warning. The woman's eyes looked up towards the crimson haired man pleadingly, silently asking him to continue with his explanation.

But she received nothing.

Nothing but a blank gold stare from the King and multiple confused looks from the clansman.

"Mikoto?" Izumo frowned, grasping his old friend by the shoulder and roughly dragging him away. When the two were at another corner of the bar, out of listening distance, he spoke, "_What_, exactly, have you done?"

"You'll see," Mikoto replied, his eyes trailing over to the woman on the couch.

* * *

**Authors Corner**: Ah, thank you to everyone who reviewed! This made me so happy, I just had to post a chapter before I went to bed! Kiss to all of you omg thank you. I also wanted to give a shootout to my senpai, WitchyCloudpine. You all should go check out her story RED, it's the best Mikoto/OC & Misaki/OC fanfic I've ever read. It gives me so many feels. ALSO, follow my tumblr? **_mikotohs_** . tumblr. Arigato for all the reviews, tell me what you think about this chapter. c:


	3. Helpless

Chapter 3: Helpless

* * *

**And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**

* * *

Eiko frowned, glancing around the bar. Two members sat lazily at the front door of the bar, quietly conversing amongst themselves. Mikoto rested on the couch under the window, the quiet white haired girl next to him - holding a marble to her eye. Two other members sat near the foot of the stairs, laughing loudly as they spoke to each other. The skateboarder and pudgy blond were seated at the bar talking to Izumo. Totsuka stood beside Eiko, smiling gently and sadly at her as she continued to limp back and forth. She continued to pace, her finger set gently on her lips and her brows furrowed together.

"Hotaru-san?" Totsuka spoke up, setting a hand on Eiko's shoulder. She jumped up and gasped, surprised by the sudden contact. Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist, turning around quickly and twisting his arm behind him as she did so. The bar immediately went silent and Totsuka gave an unmanly yelp.

Eiko's eyes widened, realizing her mistake, and she quickly dropped the mans arm - apologizing quietly. Totsuka gave her a sympathetic look, shaking his head and rubbing his sore wrist, "Gomen. I should've known better, Hotaru-san."

"Where did you learn to do that, Eiko-chan?" Izumo asked cautiously, tilting his head as he paused mid-wipe.

Eiko blushed and turned away from the man with a lazy shrug, embarrassed with her actions.

"Why don't we do this," Totsuka declared, stepping beside the smaller woman, "It's a game, Hotaru-san. You like games? Basically, we all take turns answering questions. We ask you a question, you answer - and then visa versa. It'll help us get to know you!"

"I don't like games," Eiko protested quietly as she was ushered into the seat beside Yata.

"I'll go first!" Totsuka smiled, "How old are you, Hotaru-san?"

"Twenty-three," Eiko replied softly, biting the inside of her cheek as she blushed, "I... I don't know many names here, so what's everyone's name?"

Totsuka's mouth formed a soft smile before he began excitedly pointing to everyone in the room, introducing them and even giving a small personality trait. When he was finished, the bartender (who she decided she was going to continue calling Kyoto-san) asked her the next question.

"Where did you learn to pull the stunt you did on Totsuka?"

Eiko gave Totsuka another sympathetic look as a silent apology before turning to Izumo. She scratched her cheek with a single index finger as she spoke, "You pick up on things being around Yakuza... at least I did. I taught myself the tricks of the trade when it came to fighting and defense."

Eiko paused, pursing her lips as she thought of a question to ask, "Yata-san, was it? Why.. Why did you help me?"

Yata shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a blush rising to his own cheeks, "It was the right thing to do."

"Why did you take the money and run?" The HOMRA clansman, who she knew to be Chitose, questioned.

Anger flashed through Eiko's bright blue eyes, her answer was short and spoken with enough venomous hatred that it could poison even the deadliest of snakes, "Survival."

Totsuka waved his hands dismissively, desperately trying to calm the new girl. With her new found "power", anything could make her snap. He was in charge of all the newbie's, so he would make sure that Eiko would be happy and safe with HOMRA. It was obvious how tense she was, but he could see her relaxing little by little. He was curious about the quick interest his King had in her - and it peaked his own interests in her as well. She was strong, that much was obvious. But there was something fragile in her that he knew everyone saw, everyone is fragile at one point or another and everyone has a weak point in their story. Totsuka knew she would eventually become like family to HOMRA, she would grow on the boys and they would grow on her. But she needed time, as everyone does. She was like a stray dog, who was brought in from the street and then thrown into a whole new environment.

"Why do you want me here?" She questioned, turning to Mikoto. Her tone was on the brink of pleading, but mostly masked with confusion. Mikoto blinked at her lazily, sighing softly. He lifted his shoulders in a slow shrug, dropping them heavily. She frowned, clicking her tongue and turning away.

"What exactly were you to Yakuza?"

The question caught her by surprise, but she was even more surprised that the Red King himself had asked her. She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours... That's how the game works, remember?"

Mikoto hummed, shutting his eyes, "You remind me of someone."

Eiko frowned, not fully understanding his comment. She knew she wouldn't get anything else from the man considering it was his second time repeating this, but his simple response had her interests peaked. She sighed, lifting a hand up lazily and examining it. She closed her eyes and clenched his fist, her jaw clenching, "I was nothing but a tool to Yakuza, a means to an end. I'm not happy with what I did with Yakuza, but I did it all to survive."

Anger flashed over the woman's face and her eyes open, her black brows furrowed over her bright blues, "Let me ask you this before I continue. What do well-known, violent thugs want with someone like me? A low life piece of Yakuza left overs?"

"Friendship."

Eiko's eyes snapped over to the speaker with surprise, seeing the always-smiling Totsuka in front of her. He held out his hand to her politely and she stared at it confused as he continued to speak, "You're no different from the rest of us, Hotaru-san. I can tell that all you want is a place to call home - I wanted the same thing at one point. Then I found King, and he gave me ... and other members of HOMRA just that. A home. Take a chance, we won't hurt you like you've been hurt before. It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

Eiko looked as if someone had just given her the worst news in her 23 years of living. Her jaw fell slightly, her lips parting with surprise. Her shoulders slumped and the rest of her body seemed to freeze. Her eyes began to water with tears she said she wouldn't let fall, but as she stared at Totsuka and his kind smile - she couldn't help it. She blinked when she felt a tear slide down her cheek, slowly followed by another and another. Her eyes moved around the room and she noticed that the clansman were looking at her, all with their own smiles on their faces - as if they accepted the fact that she was one of them.

And then it clicked.

She had the HOMRA insignia branded onto her skin. She had the flame aurora, the power. She was no longer a piece of Yakuza left overs, now she was just another HOMRA brat. But she liked it, she _wanted_ it. She wanted to be a part of something bigger than what she was a part of before. Before she was just a low piece of shit, nothing but a whore to Yakuza. But with HOMRA, she could be a fighter. Eiko lifted her chin slightly, her posture straightening despite the pain she was feeling. HOMRA was known as one of the strongest clans, a clan that had bonds that ran thicker than blood. Maybe, just maybe, she could find home with a bunch of violent, hot headed thugs.

Her jaw clenched and she took a step forward, then another and another. She walked slowly, taking long strides, towards Mikoto - who held her gaze. Her blue eyes still shined with fresh tears she had just let fall, but her chin was lifted - showing that she had no shame.

Mikoto respected that.

She held her hand out to him steadily, she didn't shake nor stutter over her words like she imagined. Her voice was as steady as ever, and her body didn't tremble with fear or apprehension, "Please ... help me."

Mikoto blinked at her for a couple seconds and then slowly stood up, standing closely in front of the woman. Even though their bodies were close her composure never faltered, and she remained strong. Even with tears slowly running down her face, she held his gaze with confidence.

"Welcome," Mikoto spoke, setting a hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him, her hand slowly dropping. The two held each others gaze, Eiko being the first to look away - a small grateful smile on her face. Mikoto hummed quietly, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he walked past her.

"Why don't we let her get cleaned up, eh?" Izumo smiled warily, "She's still in her soaking wet clothes, and my bar is getting dirty. Oi, Totsuka-san. You're in charge of the newcomer."

"Got it," Totsuka smiled, offering his hand to Eiko. She looked at it cautiously before softly grasping onto him, "If you'd come with me, I'll show you your room. You'll be sharing with Anna, since she's the only other girl in this place. Anna isn't always in her room though, she likes being near King."

"Totsuka-san," Eiko yelped when she was drug up the stairs behind the talkative man, "Totsuka-san, I-I don't have any extra clothes!"

Totsuka paused in front of a single door with the letter 'A' on front, he blinked at her before smiling at the black haired woman, chuckling lightly, "No worries, Hotaru-san. I'll ask another member for some extra clothes and we'll go shopping for some tomorrow. I'm sure you'll fit into either mine or Eric's pants, and I think Kusanagi-san has some extra white shirts you can wear."

Eiko blushed, averting her gaze, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because," Totsuka smiled, "You're a member of HOMRA now, even if I did just meet you today, you're one of us. Hotaru-san, King saw something in you that you probably don't even see in yourself - _embrace it_."

Eiko blushed softly and turned away, clicking her tongue in displeasure, "You're too nice, Totsuka-san... And please, Eiko is just fine. Hotaru-san makes me sound like an elderly woman."

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Asleep," Totsuka smiled, plopping himself down beside his King, "She fell asleep rather quickly after her shower. I think today's events tired her out."

"Hn."

"What is she to you, Mikoto?" Izumo asked curiously, the question had been eating at him the whole day and it wasn't very often that Mikoto was interested in a person, "I don't think you've ever picked someone to join HOMRA, they usually pick you."

Mikoto's eyes closed tiredly and he shrugged his broad shoulder, muttering softly under his breath.

"You should've seen her, Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san," Yata's voice interrupted, grasping the three veterans' attention, "She managed to take down two men with the knife that Kusanagi-san has. She threw it like a pro."

Izumo frowned, "I'm still quite wary of her, Mikoto. We know nothing about her."

"She's harmless," Mikoto sighed, running a hand one his face lazily.

"How can you be so sure?" Izumo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can see it in her eyes," Mikoto explained simply, "I've seen it before, the look... She's harmless."

"And what look is that, King?" Totsuka asked curiously.

"Helplessness."

* * *

**Authors Corner**: Ah, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all so much! Thank you so much kjhgkdjfhglkdjf

ALSO, follow my tumblr? **_mikotohs_** . tumblr. Arigato for all the reviews, tell me what you think about this chapter. c:


	4. Green Eyes and Glasses

Chapter 4: Green Eyes and Glasses

* * *

**We're building it up  
To break it back down**

* * *

Eiko's eyes snapped open, her body lurching forward and a whimper making it's way past her lips. Her body was lathered in sweat, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her eyes darted to the around of the unfamiliar room in a panic - her mind already assuming the worst. It took her a moment to remember she was at HOMRA's headquarters, in Anna's bedroom. Eiko's eyes slowly trailed over the room, Anna's bed was empty and the window beside her shone with the bright sun from the outside. The woman steadied her breathing before lifting herself up carefully, her whole body protesting with pain. She tugged at her messy hair and limped over to the long mirror near the doorway, she took in her appearance with a frown.

Her long black hair was still wet from her shower the night before, it cascaded down her back in long waves that ended right above her waist. She looked frail and slightly thin, especially in one of Kusanagi's t-shirts and a pair of Eric's sweats. The only problem was Kusanagi was a good head taller than her, so the white v-neck shirt was twice her size. Her collar bones and neck were in complete view, allowing everyone to see the clear bruising that marred her skin. She brought a bandaged finger to her collar bone, gently touching the bruising and sighing. She blinked, touching her face with her fingertips as she took in her own features. Her high cheekbones casted a small shadow in certain lighting, but her eyes were almost everyone's favorite feature. Men would tell her they were the brightest of blues and that they were electric and captivating. She tugged the rubber band from around her wrist and pulled her hair into a loose bun, a few black strands falling in front of her tired eyes. Slowly, she made her way out of the room - following the sounds of voices.

Her bare feet patted against the cold wood floor quietly, her hand gliding against the wall as if it would help her see better. She blinked a couple of times from her view on the stares, envy filling her as she watched everyone. Mikoto sat on the couch lazily, Anna beside him and Totsuka beside her. Yata was chatting excitedly in front of Mikoto, waving his arms around him as he explained a story. Rikio and Izumo watched the conversion from different stand points - Rikio from beside Yata, and Izumo from behind his bar. Chitose and Dewa were seated on barstools, chatting amongst themselves and occasionally talking to Izumo. Fujishima was seated on a nearby chair, Eric standing casually next to him, as the two looked through Fujishima's cell phone. The whole scene made her want to scoff with disgust and envy, she was jealous that they were able to hold such power and yet be so calm. That they were all looked at as thugs and hot heads, but they seemed so calm and collected. Yakuza was never like this, but then again... HOMRA was not like Yakuza. Honestly, she didn't know what they were like. She only knew the stories that she had overheard from many men. But she still couldn't help the overwhelming jealously that filled her body, the _want_.

She wanted the tight bond that HOMRA had, she wanted to be a part of something bigger. But she would never admit that aloud.

Eiko clenched her jaw and turned her attention to the stairs, slowly making her way down them. When she neared the bottom, Totsuka managed to spot her and shouted a happy morning to her, waving a single hand.

"Ohayou, Eiko-san," Totsuka smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Eiko blushed under the gaze of all the clansman in the room and she scratched her cheek awkwardly, "Ohayou, and, uh, yes. Arigato."

"I think it'd be nice if we all went out shopping today," Totsuka smiled, standing up and walking towards Eiko, "You'll need clothes and other supplies since you'll be staying here."

Eiko nodded, pursing her lips, "I can go on my own."

"Nonsense!" Totsuka smiled and turned, setting his arm around her shoulders gently. She flinched at the contact but continued to listen to the man, "We'll all go. We want to get to know you better, Eiko-san."

Eiko frowned, "I really don't want to be a burden... I'm sure some of you have things to do."

"Not really."

"I guess."

"I wanted to go buy some stuff anyway."

Eiko blinked a couple times, confused with the responses. She was sure that they all disliked her, even hated her. But here they were, all preparing to leave the bar because she needed to go out and buy things for herself. Her jaw clenched once more and she blinked, feeling the hot tears threaten to spill. Her head turned to Totsuka when he squeezed her shoulder gently, smiling at her.

"You're a HOMRA clansman now, Eiko-san," Totsuka stated simply, guiding her towards the door - all the other HOMRA members in tow. The only one who seemed to stay behind was Izumo, because he had his bar to run, "You're not alone any longer."

* * *

Eiko messily tossed another pair of jeans into the cart she was pushing, so far she had managed to grab fair amount of clothes. The boys all trailed behind her, chatting loudly amongst themselves. Mikoto walked in back, an unlit cigarette between his lips and Anna clinging onto his right hand. Totsuka chatted with Eiko, attempting to get to know the woman better. She opened up a little bit, telling him small things - like her favorite color, favorite kind of music. Totsuka had found out that the girl was a natural musician, teaching herself to play the piano and guitar when she was a teenager. He also became aware of her habits, the clenching of her jaw and the clicking of her tongue.

Fujishima engaged in a short conversation with her when Totsuka asked her about her favorite animal and she replied with dogs.

Yata had asked her if she played any sports and chuckled at her when she shook her head 'no'.

Even Anna had spoken to her, asking her if she would play piano for her one day. Eiko had blushed when she found herself under everyones gaze, but she nodded her head and silently agreed to play for her one day.

"Ah, look at this shirt, Eiko-san!"

Eiko looked over her shoulder lazily, blinking as Totsuka held up a long sleeved button up shirt. She tilted her head, her brows furrowing together, "That's a dress shirt, Totsuka-san. I doubt I'll be going anywhere fancy."

"Fancy means dresses," Totsuka replied, setting the shirt into the cart neatly and looking over her items, "And I haven't seen you pick out one dress."

Eiko blushed, shaking her head and chuckling nervously, "Honestly, Totsuka-san, I'm not one for girly attire."

"Why not?" Totsuka asked, pushing the cart away from the tshirts and walking over to the dresses, "I'm sure you'd look beautiful, Eiko-san."

Eiko blushed, letting her long black bangs fall in her face, "Nonsense."

"Oi, Totsuka-san!" Yata called from behind them, "Come look at this!"

Totsuka waved his hand at Yata before turning back to Eiko, "I'm coming, I'm coming.. Just look around Eiko-san, you never know what you'll find."

Eiko frowned when Totsuka walked away from her, going to look at whatever Yata wanted him to see. She slid her fingers along the handle of the cart as she walked away, staring at the wide variety of girly attire. Most of the shirts she had gotten came from the boys section of the store, the only "girly" things she had gotten being jeans and leggings. The shirts she grabbed were mostly long, loose v-neck shirts.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but deep down she knew that she picked these clothes because she felt anything but beautiful. She had ugly olive toned skin, she was probably a little too skinny from the lack of food she was given, her eyes were always bland and tired and bruises marked her skin like tattoos. They always seemed to be there.

Eiko sighed and turned her head, her eyes widening when she bumped into someone's chest. She jumped back, her heart beating a million miles a minute as she gazed at the man in the suit. He was tall and lanky, with messy blond hair and piercing green eyes that hid behind thick black glasses. Eiko's mouth parted with surprise, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Nii-sama?"

* * *

**Authors Corner**: So sorry for the late update! Work has been KILLER on me, and finals just ended. Imagine working for Starbucks during the holiday season? And if you work for Starbucks, you know my pain. I know this is short, I'm sorry! But I felt that this was a good place to end it.

Thank you all for the wonderful, wonderful reviews and also the criticism. I do take everything you guys say to heart. Please review, let me know what you think!


	5. Anger

Chapter 5: Anger

* * *

**We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground**

* * *

"Nii-sama?"

"Ko-chan," The man sung, bending down so he was eye level with her. His lip curled into a snarl, his eyes glaring at her from behind his glasses. He gripped the top of her head tightly with his hand, causing her to squirm, "The hell do you think you're doing? Why did you leave!?"

"Let go of me!" Eiko snapped, trying to struggle away from him grasp. He simple draped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her to his side, leaning down to hiss in her ear.

"Struggle some more and you'll make a scene. I don't want to have to hurt you, Ko-chan."

For a moment, Eiko's eyes widened and she went limp against his side. Fear engulfed her whole body as she thought about all the innocents in the store, if he was angry... he wouldn't care who he hurt, as long as he got his way. This man was spoiled, he received everything he wanted and more. He was the true symbol of gluttony.

But when the days cool air hit her face, she snapped back into reality as memories of recent event hit her hard. She was no longer fragile, she was no longer defenseless without her knife. With a harsh glare she yanked away from the man, surprising him, and held her hands in front of her in a defense position.

He blinked at her for a moment, his green eyes shining with confusion before he began to chortle, grasping onto his stomach in mockery, "What are you doing? Do you plan on fighting _me_? Really, Ko-chan?!"

Eiko clicked her tongue, her blue eyes narrowing when the man took a step forward, "Stop it!"

Another chuckle, followed by another step. Eiko growled under her breath, her whole body igniting in wild pink and red flames. It felt odd, seeing the flames lick her own skin, causing no damage at all - but knowing that it could seriously hurt anyone else. Her body tingled with anticipation and sense of danger - a danger that slightly aroused her because she knew she would fight back with as much intensity as the blond.

Eiko lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing with distrust, "I said stop, nii-sama."

"The hell," The man growled, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Don't tell me you've been a strain this whole time!"

Eiko scoffed, "Of course not."

"Then what the hell are you, eh?"

"She's a HOMRA clansman."

Eiko's eyes widened and she whipped around, the flames quickly diminishing into a dull glow around her body. She stared at Mikoto and gulped, the unpleasant gleam in his eye was ever so present - as if he were annoyed with her. Yata, the original speaker, took a step forward. His face was impassive, but the creases between his brows were there, showing his own irritation with her.

The blond growled for a moment before rolling his eyes and reaching into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Eiko froze, while the others tensed with anticipation - waiting to see what he would pull from his jacket. The HOMRA men were all confused, when he simply pulled out a miniature water bottle.

Eiko froze, taking a single step back - almost bumping into Mikoto's chest. The blond uncapped the bottle and smirked, taking a small sip and then wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He kept the bottle uncapped, his smirk widening into a sadistic smile as he flicked the cap towards the HOMRA members - allowing it to drop to the floor with little noise.

"I'm not leaving without Ko-chan, those are my orders," The man chuckled with a shrug, "I don't mind a little childs play, if that's what it takes to get her back home."

"Hayate!" Eiko growled, mustering up the courage to say his name. His nose wrinkled slightly with disgust and his green eyes narrowed behind the glasses, "Yakuza - Yakuza is _not_ my home. It's your home."

"What happened to nii-sama," Hayate spat, waving a hand in front of him, "_We're_ going home, Ko-chan, let's go."

"No."

"Ko-chan I sa-"

"She said no."

Hayate tch'd, turning his head towards the direction of the Red King. Mikoto took a step forward and blinked lazily at the blond, his hands were resting in his pocket lazily and the cigarette that was between his teeth before was now gone.

"I was always the nicest person to you, Ko-chan," Hayate spat, turning to look at Eiko once more, "_I_ was the one to take care of you when you would come back bruised and beaten, _I'd_ be the one to feed you and prepare your bath. Remember all that I did for you Ko-chan, do you remember?_ I_ was the one to object when the others started to force you into -"

"Enough!" Eiko yelled, her voice hitting a note that no one thought possible. Her body shook with rage and engulfed itself in wild pink and red flames, illuminating the area that the group was at. In a blur of movements Eiko had rushed towards Hayate, her hair floated around her shoulders and her eyes glowed dangerously red. Her face held a more painful expression than it did anger, as if the mans words had physically wounded her.

Hayate's lip curled up and he tossed the bottle of water into the air. To the surprise of most of the HOMRA members the water stopped mid-air and quickly froze over into large blocks of ice. The ice shifted and began to form multiple needles that quickly dropped in front of Eiko.

She spun, the flames following her messily - melting all the ice that attempted to hit her. Hayate cursed under his breath before inhaling deeply, he held his breath for a moment and then exhaled. His breath became harshly visible, and anything that didn't touch Eiko's flames was immediately encased in thick block of ice.

"Hotaru-san!"

"Eiko-san!"

Eiko had become deaf to the calls from the other clansman, she could barely even see straight.

All she would see was red from the flames and her anger.

She won't remember much about the daze she was in when she attacked Hayate, just the overwhelming heat and the exhaustion that followed. Then she'll remember hearing Hayate's howling scream. It was then that she was able to snap out of her daze. She found herself gripping onto the man in a tight hug, the flames quickly dying from her body. His suit jacket was brown, torn, tattered and burnt - along with the white shirt underneath. His glasses were cracked, and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth onto his chin.

* * *

**Authors Corner**: I'm sorry this is so short, i'M STILL MOURNING THE DEATH OF MY BELOVED HUSBAND.


	6. Simplicity

Chapter 6: Simplicity

* * *

**The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds**

* * *

"What triggered it?"

"Not sure, the guy didn't even get to finish his sentence before Eiko-san burst," Totsuka replied, tilting his head towards the bartender before glancing back at the woman on the couch. Her hair was nicely combed, thanks to Anna - who still continued to brush her hair as she slept.

After the confrontation with Hayate, Eiko had quickly passed out and began running a fever. Her body had been burning up since then. She was changed into a tank top and shorts... with the help of Awashima Seri. The woman had just shot Izumo a look and then took the girl to the other room, changing her and helping her bath. After coming out of the room, the boys brought her to the couch, to watch over her - what they were not expecting were the large and vast amount of bruises and scars that covered her legs. The HOMRA members had taken notice to the bruises on her neck and wrists, but the fierce ones on her legs had shocked them. Yata had stared at her, open mouthed while his eyes shined with frustration, while Rikio set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chitose's jaw had clenched, and the anger towards the woman seemed to soften. Dewa fixed his hat so it shadowed over his eyes, hiding any emotions that could be seen by the others. Fujishima and Eric had shared a silent look. Bando's face twisted into a look of disgust, not from the woman but from the wounds, and he murmured a soft string of curses to himself. Shohei had flinched, tuning away with his brows furrowed. Tatara had simply frowned, right along with Izumo.

And Mikoto, he had stared at her for a long moment before swiftly leaving the bar.

"She's waking up."

Those in the bar turned to look at Anna and the woman beside her. Anna pulled the brush away from Eiko's hair and set it on her lap, just as she did the woman stirred and then shot up from her stop on the couch. Her eyes were wide, her chest heaving up and down as she quickly took in her surroundings. Strands of black hair clung to her face, beads of sweat trickled down her neck and onto her chest.

"Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty," Totsuka smiled, standing up from the bar stood and walking over to Eiko.

"When did we get here? Where did Hayate go? How long have I been out?" Eiko rushed out, her cheeks flushing and her brows furrowing in frustration.

"Calm down, Eiko-chan," Izumo sighed, walking around the bar and towards the couch, "You all got back a couple hours ago, you've been out since then."

"The Yakuza scum went back, running with his tail between his legs," Yata snorted, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who was that, Eiko-san?" Totsuka asked her. Eiko frowned, hugging herself tightly. It was then that she noticed her body was sticky with sweat, and that she was in a pair of shorts instead of pants. She froze, her eyes roaming over the familiar scars and bruises. Most of the bruises were a gross blueish-purple, while others a nasty brown. Their were scars around her ankles, and inner thigh and - in all honestly - it was not a pretty sight.

"Who changed me?" Eiko blurted, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She hugged herself tighter, this time bringing her legs in so she was in a sort of fetal position on the couch. Eiko flinched when something was tossed at her, landing on her head. She quickly pulled it away and glanced at it, a thick black jacket - Chitose's jacket. She was honestly surprised, out of all the guys.. Chitose was the one to give her the most attitude. She glanced at him and he only nodded at her before looking away.

"I had a ... friend come over," Izumo shrugged, "It was a woman, don' worry."

"Why?"

"You're running a fever," Izumo continued, "Ya over exerted yourself and the use of your powers, ya ended up passin' out from exhaustion and have been running a fever since."

"I..." Eiko paused, not really knowing what she should say. Should she explain herself? Apologize? Leave? Cry? She settled for an apology. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"Neh, neh," Totsuka waved his hand dismissively, "It's happened to almost all of us, even King."

Eiko wrapped the large sweater around herself, feeling overwhelmingly self conscious about herself. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol and then the faint stench of women's perfume met her nose. And, to her surprise, it was strangely comforting to her. Smells that usually repulsed, and sometimes scared her, were now her new safe haven because they were the smells of those she was dying to become friends with.

"What happened, Eiko-chan?" Izumo questioned, setting his hands on his hips and giving her the same look Mikoto had.

Eiko frowned, biting the inside of her cheek and looking away. She knew what had set her off, and it was fear. Fear that Hayate would tell HOMRA what Yakuza had done to her, and what the made her do. She was overcome with the fear of those she now longed to have a companions would turn their backs on her because of her past. She was taking advantage of the fact that they were providing so much for her... That Mikoto, the Red King himself, had given her another chance.

Speaking of the Red King.

"Where's Mikoto?"

"Out," Totsuka shrugged, "He left a couple hours ago and has yet to come back."

"That... doesn't worry you?" Eiko asked, frowning a bit.

"What does worry us is the Yakuza who you referred to as _nii-sama_," Izumo stated, dragging her back into the original conversation topic.

Eiko flinched, manuvering her eyes to the floor, "I don't want to talk about it."

Izumo sighed, resting his hands on his hips, "Doesn't matter, we're gonna talk about it... Anna."

Eiko's head snapped towards the younger female, a red marble in between her fingers - her hand dangling at her side. She had become aware of Anna's ability to read ones thoughts, and also aware of her colorblind nature. Totsuka had informed her that Anna was attracted to Mikoto so much because the color of a King shines brighter than those of his clansman. But, not oblivious to Eiko, Anna would occasionally wander close to her as well. Sometimes the younger white haired female would just sit and stare intently at Eiko, making her shift oddly wherever she was sitting.

But this girl couldn't read her thoughts right now, she wouldn't allow it.

"No!"

Izumo's brows furrowed and he took a step towards Eiko, "Eiko-chan?"

"I'll... I'll only speak to you and Totsuka-san," Eiko stammered, avoiding the eye contact of the others in the room and instead taking focus to the jacket around herself, "Only you."

"And King?"

Eiko bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from clicking with displeasure. She simply shrugged but tensed when she felt the familiar heat enter the room. It quickly clicked in her mind that the reason Totsuka had asked about Mikoto in the first place was because he knew the man was just outside the door - probably listening and clinging to their words. Her body was tense and she was afraid, more afraid of anything at the moment. Telling the truth about her past with Yakuza was going to be brutal for her because it was not a past she was proud of.

Izumo simply nodded at Mikoto and then lifted Eiko swiftly, carrying the frail looking woman to Mikoto's domain. She was set down on a nearby couch and waited as Totsuka and Mikoto sluggishly entered the room and then locked the door. Izumo quickly went and lit a cigarette for himself since Mikoto already had one lit, and Totsuka took the opportunity to set himself down beside Eiko.

"So, where are you going to start?" Totsuka asked, smiling at her gently.

"From the beginning I suppose," Eiko muttered, clenching her jaw. She quickly began speaking, only hoping that no one would interrupt her, "I began living with Yakuza at a young age. Ever since I can remember actually. As a child I was given to one man to be taken care of, that was Hayate. He is the son of one of the higher ups and is 7 years older than I am. But... Hayate is a strain and has the power to manipulate water by turning it into ice. He can freeze almost anything with a simple breath."

"Why did you call him your brother?" Totsuka questioned, tilting his head.

"He was the only man at Yakuza who actually attempted to protect me a little bit," Eiko answered immediately, "He was right when he said he was the only one. Hayate became my safe haven, my good luck charm... Because when he was around no one would try anything."

"I don't really see where this story is headin', Eiko-chan," Izumo sighed, scratching the side of his head.

"I'm getting there," Eiko barked, her eyes flashing with anger, "Do you have any idea what he was protecting me from Kyoto-san? Totsuka-san? Mikoto-san?"

Silence met her ears and Eiko was satisfied for a moment, when she opened her mouth to speak again she was interrupted by the simple reply from the red haired King. A single word, so simple.

_So very simple_.

"Yes."

But it sent her whole wall crashing down.

The acknowledgment, the fact that he said he knew sent chills through her whole body. She could feel the warm blood in her veins freeze over as if she jumped into a tub full of ice water. She knew her face had paled because Totsuka gently touched her forehead and began murmuring to himself about making her soup. She was surprised, for lack of a better word, that the man knew.

All of her mannerisms were thrown out the window for a moment and she forgot to even use honorifics with the man, "You know, Mikoto?"

The man paused, looking her straight in the eye for a long moment. She swore, that in that exact moment she noticed something else other than impassiveness or impatience. She saw something else, and _felt_ something else. It was the warmth that Totsuka had told her about, and the red that only Anna could see.

In that moment she saw Mikoto Suoh, a man who looked like he would never let anyone close to his heart. But actually let too many people in.

"What does he know?" Izumo grunted, feeling like he was whining.

"My past with Yakuza, right?" Eiko laughed humorlessly, standing up quickly and walking over to the man. She gave him almost a scared, pleading look - yet held a sad smile on her face, "He knows that the only reason I'm alive today is because I was sold - no - my body was sold to other important men they wanted dead. I'd have to do anything and everything that man asked me and then when he least expected it I had to kill him. Sometimes, the men around Yakuza even wanted a piece of me for themselves. When I started fighting back they began hurting me and torturing me - doing things that no woman, nor man, should have to deal with. I'm a piece of trash, born from the destruction Yakuza created and then cast aside until they needed me again."

"...King?"

Izumo's cigarette had fallen from his lips and Eiko used the hell of her foot to crush the lit butt of it - but she never broke eye contact with the golden eyed man.

"I just want to know how you knew," Eiko whispered through gritted teeth, her fists clenching at her sides, "Was all of this some little pity party for me?"

"No."

"Are you going to do what Yakuza did-"

"No."

"Then what?" Eiko snapped, swinging her fists at her sides and shutting her eyes tightly. Her black hair fell around her shoulders, her bangs casting over her eyes, causing a faint shadow.

"Because you remind me of someone."

"Who!?" Eiko yelled. She knew that the others in the building heard her, from the faint sound of shuffling and cursing outside the door she assumed they were trying to listen in. But she was tired, so tired of that simple answer. She needed to know why, why this man had picked _her_ of _all_ people.

"...Anna's aunt."

* * *

**Authors Corner**: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND I CAN'T SAY I'M SORRY ENOUGH. I love you guys, thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites - they mean the world to me.


End file.
